


Study Date

by spaceandshit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandshit/pseuds/spaceandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlit in which Feferi asks Aradia to help her with history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

You  didn’t know Feferi Peixes, but you knew of her. Which is sorta like knowing someone, but a lot less personal. You knew she was on the swim team, a member of the student council, volunteered at the humane society, and absolutely gorgeous. But you and she had never talked before now.

 

She knew of you too, apparently. “Hi! You’re Aradia Megido, right? I’m Feferi Peixes. I was wondering if I could ask you to help me with something?”

 

“Sure.” The word slips out of your mouth reflexively. 

 

“Well, I’m in a little bit of trouble in my history class and I thought you’d be just the person to go to. I have a friend on the quiz bowl team and he’s mentioned a couple of times that you’re great at history.” She giggled. “I think he’s sort of jealous.”

 

Okay, so that was little oversimplifying. Her friend was probably Eridan Ampora and he had no reason to be jealous of you. As much as it pains you to admit it, his knowledge of military history is arguably more valuable to the team than your knowledge ancient history.

 

“Hmm, I could help you study in the library before school, would that work for you?”

 

“Yes! I’ll be sure to bring coffee!” 

 

You quickly warm up to her over the next weeks as you realize the two of you actually have some common interests. She invites you to a swim meet. There’s a night where the two of you stay up and stream Prince of Egypt together for “academic purposes.” Neither of you bother to point out that you’re clearly studying ancient China.

 

One morning she ends a study date by kissing you on the cheek. It’s soft and fleeting and oh god is this really happening.

  
You return the favor the next morning. 

 

You ask her on your first true date later that day.

 


End file.
